


Stories Never Told

by teand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never told Sam how one night, back when they were kids, the sound of a gun being cocked on a still and silent night had jerked him awake out of a sound sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories Never Told

Dean never told Sam how one night, back when they were kids, the sound of a gun being cocked on a still and silent night had jerked him awake out of a sound sleep. How he'd padded out of the bedroom, bare feet silent on the worn carpet, and found Dad sitting at the kitchen table holding his service revolver. How he'd watched him pick it up and place the muzzle in his mouth.

Take it out, wet and glistening.

Raise it once again.

Dean never told Sam how he'd lifted him out of bed – almost four and not a baby anymore –and carried him, warm, sleepy, and unresisting out to their father.

Who'd stared at them like he was dreaming. Stared down at Sam as Dean pushed him onto his lap, in under the hand that held the gun. Took a long shuddering breath like it was the first he'd taken in days and started to cry – deep, painful, frightening noises like something had broken deep inside him. He'd clutched his younger son, rocked back and forth, and cried until Sam's hair was wet and Sam was crying with him.

He never noticed Dean carefully pull the gun out of his slackened grip, hold it pointed at the floor, and slowly let the hammer down.

Dean never told Sam how he'd unloaded the gun and put the rounds, including the one that had been in the chamber, into a drawer in the kitchen before he put the revolver back on the kitchen table. Then he'd stepped away and stood and watched until his legs ached and his feet were freezing. Until their father had stopped crying and Sam had hiccupped himself into silence. Until he was sure the danger was past.

And Sam never told Dean that he remembered.


End file.
